


probably the most boring fic ive ever written

by kristyn



Category: Toradora!
Genre: Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristyn/pseuds/kristyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot wherein Kitamura Yusaku goes to his mom for romantic advice following the fateful day Aisaka Taiga confesses her love for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	probably the most boring fic ive ever written

“Mom, Dad, Grandma, I’m home,” Kitamura called to his cavernous living room. He dropped his shoes to the floor and arranged them neatly against the wall. “Mom? Dad? Grandma?”

            Mrs. Kitamura appeared from the direction of the kitchen. “Hi, honey, sorry. Can you help me?”

            “Sure, Mom!”

            Kitamura followed his mother back into the kitchen and gasped at the sight. Pots and pans littered the countertop and every cabinet was thrown wide open.

            “What are you looking for?”

            “The cheese grater.”

            “We don’t have a cheese grater.”

            “We don’t?”

            “Nope.”

            Mrs. Kitamura frowned. “But I saw Grandma with it yesterday.”

            “That was her cheese grater.”

            “Oh.”

            “Why did you need a cheese grater?”

            “I wanted to make your bento instead of Dad or Grandma.”

            She sat dejectedly on the kitchen floor and leaned her head on an open cabinet.

            Kitamura smiled. “Wow, Mom. Thanks!”

            “You’re not disappointed?”

            Kitamura sat next to her. “Of course not! You’re my mother and I love you. You only had the best intentions.”

            Mrs. Kitamura smiled. “So, Yusaku, how was school today?”

            The smile fell off Kitamura’s face. He looked past his mother, past the pile of pans and out the window. He considered his options. “Well... not much... except...”

            “Except what?”

            “Except Aisaka Taiga confessed to me today.”

            “Huh?! This is the same Aisaka Taiga as last year? The girl you—you—,”

            “Yeah. She likes me now. Believe me, the irony is not lost on me.”

            In a sudden fit, Mrs. Kitamura sprang to her feet and began pacing. “What did you say to her?” she finally said, stopping in her tracks and pointing at her son.

            “Well, I suppose I turned her down. More or less. I was thinking about... well, I suppose I was considering going out with her.”

            “Why on earth would you do that?”

            Kitamura met eyes with his mom, surprised. “Because I was in love with her last year.”

            “But are you in love with her now?”

            “No...”

            “You’re in love with Kanou Sumire, student council president.”

            Kitamura’s face flashed bright pink. “Huh?! How did you know?!”

            “She’s all you talk about.”

            “I’ve never used her name!”

            “I made inferences.”

            Mrs. Kitamura sat down next to her son again, placing her palm on his back lovingly. She leaned against his shoulder. “I see the irony too. But don’t think you need to amend anything by going out with Aisaka Taiga. You’ll only hurt yourself if you’re convinced you should date her. Besides, the way you’ve been talking about her, she sounds like she’s a lot happier with Ryuuji-kun.”

            Kitamura smiled. “She had a strange confession. She kept talking about Takasu.”

            “I think she’s destined to be with Ryuuji-kun.”

            Kitamura leaned his head against hers. “Can you stop calling him Ryuuji-kun?” he said with a chuckle.

            “Whyyy? I love Ryuu-chan!”

            “Mom!”

            Mrs. Kitamura smiled for a moment, then let it drop, suddenly serious.

            “If you want my advice, Yusaku, I’d say don’t forget about Aisaka Taiga. It will take a while for her to get over you. Continue being her friend, continue spending time with her. And don’t let her make you feel guilty about loving Kanou Sumire.”

            Kitamura nodded.

            Mrs. Kitamura stood. “In other news, have I told you about Ami-chan?”

            “Ami? As in Kawashima Ami?”

            “What other Ami-chan do we know? Well, she’s coming to live with Aunt Suzuko and Uncle Mitaki.”

            “What? Seriously? What about her modeling?”

            “I believe she is taking a break. Why? Beats me.”

            “When will she be here?”

            “By February she’ll be here. Would you be willing to show her around town, perhaps help her make friends?”

            “Believe me, she’ll have no trouble making people love her. As for making true friends, that’s a task easier said than done.”

            “Good. At least you’ll be there for her.”

            Suddenly the door slammed. “My dear Amaterasu, you home?”

            “Yes, dear!”

            Mr. Kitamura danced into the house, throwing his briefcase on the ground and sweeping his wife into a kiss.

            She giggled. “That’s sacrilege!”

            “You’re my personal sun goddess, Aki-chan!”

            Yusaku laughed and joined in the group hug. “Hello, father!”

            “Yusaku! Tell me, son, what happened at school today?”

            “Aisaka Taiga confessed her love to me!”

            “Huh?! _The_ Aisaka Taiga?!”

            With good spirits, Yusaku relayed the story.

            That night, he fell asleep with thoughts of Kanou Sumire swirling in his mind comfortingly.


End file.
